


Johnlock relationship one shots

by Ficlet_Sprinkler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficlet_Sprinkler/pseuds/Ficlet_Sprinkler
Summary: A series of one shots, consisting of what sweet moments there would be between John and Sherlock if they were in a relationship.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 99





	1. Getting together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Джонлок. Зарисовки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427399) by [Lesli_rus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus)



> I will write on this whenever I'm in a Johnlock mood and need to conform to my Johnlock fluff needs! <3 (Also, you can never have enough ficlets ;))

John tiptoed towards Sherlock, who was asleep on the couch. He had stood still in front of Sherlock for a while, staring at his peaceful expression. He just couldn’t help it. Although his stunning blue eyes were covered while he was asleep, the rest of his face certainly made up for his overall beauty. Those prominent cheekbones; the soft silky-white skin; the fluffy dark curls, resting on his forehead; John seemed to discover a new stunning fact about his flatmate every day.

As he got closer, John slipped a piece of paper out of his pocket. He halted mere inches in front of Sherlock, and leaned over him. He placed the piece of paper on his chest. He was about to tiptoe away again, but hesitated. 

He decided to take his chances, and leaned in to kiss Sherlock on his cheek.

Just then, Sherlock shifted in his sleep, making John accidentally kiss Sherlock’s lips.

John’s eyes grew wide as he tried to scramble away before Sherlock woke up and realised it was him. But he was too late.

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. He looked up, and noticed John standing there. John could actually  _ see _ the penny drop in Sherlock’s mind.

Sherlock quickly sat up, opening his mouth to demand to hear what just happened, when a piece of paper fell from on top of his chest.

Sherlock frowned and picked up the note. John’s face immediately went red and he wished he could just fall through the floor instead of facing what he had done.

A smile spread across Sherlock’s face.

_ Will you be my boyfriend? _ was written in curly letters on the note.

Sherlock didn’t say anything, but got up from the couch and sauntered over to John. John’s hands were starting to get clammy and his cheeks were a burning red by now.

Sherlock gently took John’s hand, pulled him closer, and whispered:

“Yes.”

John grinned and closed the gap between them, kissing him. 

They broke the kiss for a moment, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Yes?” John confirmed.

Sherlock sighed happily. 

“Yes.”


	2. Seeing each other

Sherlock awoke to the smell of freshly-made breakfast. His stomach growled when he rolled onto his back. As he blinked away the sleep from his eyes, his mind was filled with one single thought:

_ John _ . 

He moved over to the kitchen, to find his boyfriend baking eggs for breakfast. The entire kitchen was filled with the delicious smell. And of breakfast, too.

Sherlock sneaked past John and sat down in his chair, choosing to stare at John from there. John turned around to grab something from the cupboards, making it so his shirt pulled up from his chest, exposing a small strip of bare skin. Sherlock made himself more comfortable.

When John noticed Sherlock sitting there, he jumped; sending the plates in his hand crashing onto the floor. 

Sherlock immediately leapt out of his chair to help. He scrambled to pick up the shards around John’s feet, apologising profusely.

“It’s all right,” John whispered between breaths. He crouched to pick up the shards, almost colliding with Sherlock’s head in the process.

Now that they were on the same level, John’s blue eyes distracted Sherlock. He wanted to keep staring, but remembered the sharp pieces surrounding them. He smiled softly and returned his attention to the floor. When he risked a glance toward John again, John was staring back.

Suddenly he found himself being engulfed by the waves that crashed inside John’s eyes. He was transfixed by the specks of gold in the center of that sea, surrounding a dark pupil with seemed to dilate the more he stared at it. 

“Your eyes are the most beautiful thing I’ve seen,” John then whispered to him. 

It seemed unfair how John could live with those eyes every day, to be able to see them in the mirror, without realising the magic that lay behind those eyes. How could someone with those eyes compliment his? 

Sherlock sighed and cupped John’s jaw tenderly. 

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered.

John nodded and leaned in for a kiss. 

They didn’t mind the stinging of the shards beneath them, or the uncomfortable position they were in. All they felt was the warm touch of the other.


	3. Hearing him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all need love, during both our highs and our lows.

When John came home, he instantly heard the sound he was the last expecting to hear. Gunshots. Trying not to fear the worst, he ran up the stairs. He could already feel it. His heart, beating heavily in his chest. The blood pumping through his veins. His concern for Sherlock's safety. 

The gunshots continued while he ran up the stairs. He could hear Sherlock shouting. 

Bang. Beat. Shout. Bang. Beat. Shout. Bang. Bang. Bang.

John covered his ears against the loud noise. 

"What the  _ hell  _ are you doing?"

Sherlock mumbled something and shot at the wall some more. 

"What?" 

"Bored!" Sherlock yelled, more clearly now. "Bored! Bored, bored!" He continued shooting the wall, only stopping when John stepped closer. 

John took the gun from his boyfriend before he could inflict any more damage on their wall. "Sherlock. Look at me."

Sherlock swished around his robe dramatically as he turned around. 

"I'm fine, John." He mumbled something about the criminal class these days and plopped down on the couch. 

"I'm serious, Sherlock. You can't take this stuff out on our  _ wall _ . You need-"

Sherlock looked at him finally, ruffling his curls in frustration. "What is it I need, John? Maybe I  _ do _ need to take it out on the wall! I'm sorry to tell you this, but this is exactly what you signed up for when you asked me to be your boyfriend."

John sighed. Coming closer, he gently placed Sherlock's long legs to the side and sat down with him. "I know what I signed up for, Sherlock. And I don't regret asking you for one second. Not one.” He could see Sherlock’s gaze soften. He continued, “But I need us to agree on something. You do not take your anxiety out on the wall. You  _ talk _ to me. Mmm? Just talk to me."

Sherlock sat up straighter and fidgeted with his robe. He looked at the ceiling and breathed out.

"It's… hard, John. I've never dealt with it like this. I always just…" his voice fell away. He looked at John with glassy eyes. 

"It's okay. I know it's hard. But we'll learn how to do this together, okay?" John put his hand on Sherlock's. 

Sherlock smiled a little and nodded. He turned up his palm, intertwining their fingers. 

"Now, let's go for a walk, yes?" John got up, still holding Sherlock's hand, lingering while he waited for his response. 

Sherlock got up as well and gave the hand a squeeze. 

"That would be good, John."

As they walked out together, their fingers interlaced, Sherlock whispered something, almost inaudibly.

“Thank you.”

And John heard him.


	4. Staying

Sherlock and John giggled as they fell onto the couch together; the adrenaline still pumping through their veins after the case they had just solved. 

“I still can’t believe you purposefully chose the wrong victim without telling me! I thought we were a team!” John exclaimed with a playful smile on his lips. 

“Well I couldn’t risk you telling all of Scotland Yard on me, could I?”

John paused for a moment, pressing his lips together. “Yeah, that does sound like something I’d do,” he admitted.

Sherlock grinned and pressed his forehead against John’s, making him giggle all over again. “See? I’d never make the mistake of not involving you if I didn’t have a concrete reason.”

John laughed and pulled his forehead away ever so slightly to look at his boyfriend.

“You’re mad if you think I wouldn’t notice. You really are so obvious sometimes.”

“Well, Scotland Yard didn’t seem to think that.”

John looked smug as he said, “Scotland Yard isn’t half as clever as you are. They wouldn’t even be able to solve a —” He was cut off when Sherlock attacked him with a kiss.

  
  


John whispered between kisses, “You know,” “If someone told me this was in my future ten years ago, I would have called them mad.” “Hell, even last year I was still convincing myself I wasn’t in love with you.”

“You never were the observant one,” Sherlock mumbled.

“Hmm. Well it’s not like you ever gave an indication.”

After a moment, when he could feel John tugging on him to get closer, Sherlock broke away from him. John gave him a puzzled look, but didn’t say anything. Sherlock’s eyes were closed, a crinkle had appeared on the bridge of his nose and he was breathing in that certain manner which showed John he was thinking. He knew to wait until he was ready.

He finally opened his eyes. “John… I know how much you value physical touch in a relationship, and I have been glad to be able to give that to you. However, I’ve… never done anything like this before. I am still getting used to it. I don’t want you to think I will be perfect at this, like I am at other things-”

“Always so modest.”

“John.”

“Sorry, yes. Continue?”

“The point is. I don’t want to disappoint you with who I am. I’m not good at affection: never have been. I am trying for you, but I won’t always be-”

“Mmm. Sherlock?”

“Yes, John.”

“It’s okay. You’re doing great. I won’t pressure you into anything, okay?”

Sherlock gave a soft smile. “Okay.”

“May I kiss you?”

“Please.” 

They pressed their lips together again, this time giving each other the time to feel at ease before deepening the kiss. After John put his weight on Sherlock’s chest, causing him to fall onto his back on top of the soft couch, Sherlock mumbled “I do love this” against John’s lips.

“Mmm. It took you years to say that to me. You’re saying a simple snog would have sufficed?” John teased as he made himself comfortable on Sherlock’s chest.

“Oh, shut up. You know what I mean,” Sherlock whispered before continuing their kiss. 

After lying together like that for what must have been minutes, but felt like seconds in the heat of it (Sherlock noted that this kind of kissing felt much more fast-paced compared to the slow, gentle kisses they’ve shared which made it feel like time stood still), John suddenly tensed in his arms.

Sherlock’s eyes shot open and grew wide. “John? What happened? What did I do wrong?” His voice was panicked as he searched for John’s face. John was staring at him with his mouth slightly agape, before relaxing in his arms again. Sherlock released his breath, but worry still twinkled in his eyes. “John?”

“You’re playing me like a violin,” John whispered.

“What?”

“Your hand on my back. It’s caressing me like the strings of a violin.” 

Sherlock withdrew his hand and looked at his partner guiltily. “Force of habit. I haven’t touched anything as delicately as… I wasn’t trying to… I...”

“No! I mean. It’s okay. I actually kind of like it…”

Sherlock looked into John’s bright blue eyes and softened. When he regained his composure, he resumed stroking John’s back. John lay his head on Sherlock’s chest and sighed. As if truly playing a violin, Sherlock began to hum a sweet melody.

John raised his head a little to look at his partner. “What’s that?” he whispered.

“That’s you.”

John’s face lit up and he pressed a quick kiss on Sherlock’s lips, before resting his head on his chest again, allowing the melody to fill his thoughts. He reveled in the moment; the feeling of Sherlock’s chest rising and falling against his own; the warmth of his skin. 

They could stay in this moment forever.


End file.
